His Sweet Revenge
by Sonia Jung
Summary: Sehun terpaksa menikahi Luhan menggantikan posisi saudara kembar non-identiknya, menyebabkan Jongin merencanakan balas dendam terhadap adiknya yang pernah ia selalu sanjungi dulu. HUNHAN! BAEKYEOL! YAOI! EXO! ANGST! HURT!


_**His Sweet Revenge**_

 _ **PAIRINGS: Hunhan, Baekyeol.**_

 ** _WARNING: YAOI! TYPOS! aku pernah mempost ff ini in english version jadi usah tanya jika ff ini persis sama mana2 ff ya :)_**

 ** _SUMMARY:_** ** _Sehun terpaksa menikahi Luhan menggantikan posisi saudara kembar non-identiknya, menyebabkan Jongin merencanakan balas dendam terhadap adiknya yang pernah ia selalu sanjungi dulu._**

" _we won't marry someone we love because we will marry a partner that is destined for us..."_

 _ **frase ditulis untuk Lu Han dan Se Hun karena pernikahan mereka bukan karena alasan saling mencintai. walau Sehun selalu meyakinkan bahwa mereka bisa mencintai satu hari nanti tapi Luhan akan selalu**_ _ **menyangkalnya dan tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Luhan terus menyakiti Sehun, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa pernikahan mereka**_ _ **hanyalah sesuatu kesilapan.**_

 _._

 _._

 _"Hun-ah, apakah kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? kau terlihat begitu khwatir dan terus menundukkan wajahmu seperti kau melakukan sesuatu kesalahan dan ya setelah kau mengatakan tentang kondisi Jongin, nah! aku sempat berpikir mungkin aku selamat dari perjodohan konyol ini."_

 _"Tapi setelah mereka memintamu untuk mengganti posisi_ _Jongin, aku sempat berpikir mungkin kau akan menolak ide bodoh itu tapi karena sikapmu yang ego demi menyelamatkan keluargamu, hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai dari saat itu, aku mulai membencimu!"_

 _"Hari pun berlalu, tapi kau masih mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu karena katamu sebagai pasangan menikah, kita harus saling mengasihi dan peduli satu sama lain. apa kau tahu Sehun, aku sangat membenci ide itu dan aku pikir mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama jadi itu sebabnya mengapa aku selalu melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu membenciku dan selalu mengabaikanmu "_

 _"Tapi ... -tapi setelah perasaanku terhadap mu tumbuh, Jongin datang diantara kita dan dia terus menyakitimu sehingga benteng pertahananmu hancur. aku masih ingat ketika kau mengatakan ..." Jongin adalah saudara kembarku, meskipun ia membenciku, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku. dia hanya kesal, pegang kataku dia akan berubah setelah ia menyadari betapa aku sangat mencintainya. yah, mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan membuka hatinya untuk menerima ku dan aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba" katamu dengan senyum manis terukir_ _di bibirmu dan aku hanya menghormati pedirianmu karena apa yang dikatakan ramai orang, cinta perlu pengorbanan. iya kan? "_

 _"Tapi sekarang kau mulai berubah ... kau menjadi seperti soso lain yang tidak ku kenal lagi. aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah lelah, lelah menunggu ku untuk membalas kembali cintamu, kau tidak memukulku bahkan tidak pernah meninggikan suaramu padaku dan mereka mengatakan aku harus bersyukur untuk itu. tapi ... mengapa aku merasa aneh tanpamu?_

 _"Hun-ah, If I could turn back time, If I could find a way, I'd take back those words that hurt you. I don't know why I did the things I did. I don't know why I said the things I said and if I could reach the stars like how you wish, I'd give them all to you then you'd love me, love me like you used to do. Hunny-ah, too strong to tell you I was sorry. i'm too proud to tell you I was wrong."_

 _._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _._

 _._

Luhan terus menunduk wajahnya dengan air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya. Dalam satu menit lagi ia akan menjadi istri kepada Jongin. Pria yang tidak pernah dicintanya. Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi sial seperti ini. Orang tuanya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan seorang namja walau mereka menyadari dia itu normal. Dia ingin seorang yeoja untuk menjadi pendampingnya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka. Jadi ia hanya pasrah dan menjalani nasib malangnya.

Oh Jongin...

dia pernah melihat pria itu sekali. Dia itu bisa Luhan kategorikan sebagai pacar yang menyebalkan setelah ia lihat bagaimana possesivenya Jongin ketika mereka bersama. dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada di pemikiran Jongin, hingga pria itu rela melakukan pernikahan bodoh ini.

tapi Jongin tahu bagaimana membuat Luhan merasa senang, dia selalu menggoda Luhan, selalu membisikkan kata-kata manis di cupingnya. Luhan masih ingat dengan semua omongan manisnya.

 _"kau sangat manis Lu, bahkan melebihi Yeoja sekalipun"_

 _"aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik setelah kita menikah."_

 _"kau sangat sempurna dimataku Lu, bahkan senyumanmu saja bisa membuatku hampir gila."_

adalah apa yang pernah kau katakan dulu.

Luhan, pria itu tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, pantas aja ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon jika Jongin mencoba menggodanya.

walau ianya sedikit aneh untuk mengatakan ini tapi, Jongin tahu banyak hal tentang Luhan walaupun ia tidak mengambil masa yang lama mengenal Luha karena mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Tapi Jongin pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia mempunyai saudara kembar non-identik, Oh Sehun. Jongin suka berbicara tentang saudara kembarnya lebih dari apa pun saat mereka bertemu. katanya, Sehun itu keren. malah banyak yeoja yang mengincarnya meskipun selalu diacuhkan olehnya. Sehun juga sangat peduli tentangnya karena ia selalu membelanya ketika orangtua mereka memarahinya dan selalu ada untuknya ketika Jongin membutuhkan seseorang.

Luha tidaj henti berdoa dan berharap jika Jongin menyadari bahwa ia tidak menyintainya lagi dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. ia tidak keberatan jika mungkin Jongin tiba-tiba tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan mereka, mungkin karena ia terlibat dalam kecelakaan atau-

"sesuatu telah terjadi!" tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar teriakan seseorang. ia berbalik tubuhnya dan terlihat seseorang berlari dengan napas terengah-engah nya dengan wajahnya yang tidak bisa dibaca sesiapapun yang melihatnya. ia terus berjalan menuju kerah orangtuanya Luhan tanpa mengendahkan tatapan tamu yang kelihatan aneh dengan kehadirannya. setelah itu, pria itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya.

pria itu mengurut dadanya, berusaha menenangkan napasnya, mungkin lelah setelah penat berlari. "Aku Oh Sehun, kembarnya Jongin" dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri tapi Mr Xi hanya diam, menunggu Sehun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Mr Xi mendesah ketika ia melihat Sehun hanya berdiam diri di sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ketika ia melihat raut wajah Sehun, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum karena semua rakan bisnisnya ada di sana. ya, ia sedang berusaha keras untuk kelihatan tenang di sini.

Sehun berdehem, "maaf tapi Jongin terlibat dalam kecelakaan. Aku takut untuk memberitahu kalian, tapi-" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mr Xi berteriak saking kagetnya ia sebelum Sehun bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, dia tahu semua tamu menatapnya. bola matanya berkeliaran di sekeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan sosok yang bernama Luhan, ekspresinya berubah, setelah ia melihat wajah yang persis seperti yang pernah Jongin gambarkan padanya dulu. "mungkin kamu adalah Luhan, pria manis seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan kakakku. iyakan? maaf, Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini tapi kondisinya sedang buruk." kata-kata Sehun membuatkan Luhan berhenti untuk bernapas. dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus bersedih atau bahagia? ini adalah apa yang ia inginkan. tapi bagaimana orang tuanya? tamu? harga dirinya?

Luhan tersenyum. iya,ia tersenyum dalam diam.

Mr Xi membulatkan matanya seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Apa-? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Bagaimana dengan anak kami?" Mr Xi tergagap. dia melirik ke arah anaknya yang terus menggigit bibirnya. dia berpikir mungkin Luhan sedang bersedih mendengar berita buruk itu, tapi apa yang dia tidak tahu adalah, pria yang dimaksudkannya sedang bersorak di dalam hati.

pria yang bernama Sehun itu menunduk wajahnya. tampaknya ia sedikit ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kondisi Jongin sedang buruk. Dia tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan ini. Kami tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar dari koma."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk memberitahuku bahwa pernikahan in harus dibatalkan? apa kau ingin lihat reputasiku buruk? Apa kau bisa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada harga diriku jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan? Semua tamu dan rakan bisnisku sudah hadir. Ingat, orang tua mu berutang banyak pada kami " Mr Xi mengeraskan suaranya menyebabkan Sehun tidak berani menganggkat wajahnya.

"demi apapun, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," bola mata Sehun berputar mencari sosok Luhan. Luhan memutar wajahnya membuat tatapan mata mereka bertemu untuk sedetik. ia menatap lirih pada Luhan sebelum tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan muka bengis Mr Xi.

jadi inilah sosok sempurna yang dikata Jongin?

Luhan memeriksa wajahnya. Dia tampak begitu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin, membuat Luhan tidak percaya bahwa mereka adalah kembar. Tubuh Sehun itu lebih kurus dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat, tapi ia lebih tinggi dari Jongin.

tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum dan mulutnya bergerak, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti Luhan. ia tersenyum sebelum ia ubah tatapannya kembali pada Mr Xi hingga membuat pipi Luhan memerah. mungkin kata maaf? entahlah. Luhan tidak peduli.

-dan Luhan menyukai senyuman itu.

 _"ia tampan."_

dan dunia seperti berhenti berputar setelah Luhan menyadari apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Mana appamu? Berani-beraninya dia mengirim anaknya untuk meyelesaikan masalah! Mencoba kabur ya?" tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar ayahnya mengeraskan suaranya setelah masing-masing hanya berdiam diri. ibunya sudah terlihat pasrah dan mencoba menenangkan appanya. Mr Xi memiliki sikap panas baran dan ia bersedia untuk menghancurkan sesiapapun jika itu sudah menyangkut dengan Luhan, anaknya yang tercinta.

Sehun berlutut dengan tiba-tiba membuat semua orang terperangah. Menelan ludahnya, ia mengatakan, "aku mohon, tolong fahami situasi kami. Appa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang dan Jongin masih dalam keadaan koma. Aku tahu kami berutang banyak tapi tolong ... Jongin, ia , "Sehun berhenti sejenak, melihat Luhan sekali lagi" aku percaya bahwa saudara kembarku tulus mencintai anakmu. Dia sendiri menunggu hari ini untuk tiba, di mana ia menjadi seorang suami kepada anakmu. Jadi tolong berinya sedikit waktu. Aku takut untuk memberitahu kalian tapi- ini "

sebelum Sehun bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mr Xi telah menyambung "berarti, kamu ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini?" Mr Xi melotot Sehun tajam. "apakah kamu sedang bercanda? aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Ingat, aku bisa menghancurkan keluargamu, Sehun!" Mr Xi mengancamnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini, jadi aku mohon padamu jangan libatkan keluargaku dalam masalah ini. Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun." ia seperti berhenti bernapas, jantung berhenti berdetak untuk seketika. Dia tidak peduli dengan reputasinya sekarang. Dengan menjatuhkan lututnya, Sehun memohon keluarganya supaya dikasihani. ia sadar dia sedang berhadapan pada siapa ketika ini.

"Kau!" Mr Xi melotot matanya, berusaha menenangkan kemarahannya saat melihat Sehun berlutut. Dia melihat anaknya untuk sedetik dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang ke pikirannya. Dia menyeringai. "Oke aku akan membantumu tapi-" ia berhenti sejenak dan membisikkan sesuatu ke cuping Mrs Xi. Nyonya Xi terlihat kaget tapi dia mengangguk setelahnya. Luhan mulai merasa gelisah. dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah itu. "kau bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk keluargamu bukan? Oke saya akan mencoba untuk memahami situasi kamu dan aku akan mengampuni mu jika kamu mengganti tempat kakakmu untuk menikah anakku."

semua orang berhenti sejenak, hanya melihat satu sama lain. mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Mr Xi mepunyai ide gila seperti ini.

"Apa? Appa!" Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju kearah Mr Xi dengan tampilan marah di wajahnya. sekarang dia tidak bisa untuk menahan air matanya lagi. ayahnya memperlakukan dia seperti apa? ini yang appanya lakukan untuk menemukan kebahagiaan untuknya? ia merasa dikhianati.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. ya, dia bersedia menikah Luhan jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Jongin mencintai pria itu. sejak dari dulu, Jongin tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang, jadi dia memberi Jongin dukungan penuh ketika ia tahu bahwa Jongin menemukan seseorang baginya untuk mencintai. ia sadar hanya Luhan saja yang bisa membuat Jongin bahagia. Sehun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu kejam? Maaf tapi aku tidak akan menikah dengannya." ia menunjuk jarinya ke arah Luhan yang hanya diam. dia bisa melihat bertapa kecewanya pria itu membuat Sehun bisa menyimpulkan Luhan dan saudara kembarnya benar-benar saling mencintai.

"Mencoba untuk menantangku ya?" Mr Xi menyeringai. ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun, "aku hanya memberikan satu pilihan, keluargamu atau menikah anakku?"

Sehun menelan ludah, ia dapat melihat dari jauh Luhan menggeleng kearahnya, memberi tanda untuk menolak ide bodoh appanya.

apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jongin, bantu aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh Jongin, maafkan aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **author's note: aku bukan sepenuhnya warga indonesia. ibuku adalah warga indonesia tapi menetap di malaysia jadi maaf untuk campuran malaynya yah?**_

 _ **ff ini sengaja di translate in indonesia version, karena permintaan teman-temanku yg juga warga indonesia. (sebelumnya semua ff ku in english version) jadi maaf ya, jika sulit difahami :(((**_

 ** _aku mempunyai akaun lain di aff bersama sahabatku, adrianchua yang mulai meminati yaoi setelah dipaksaku hehe.. jadi ide ini bukan hanya dariku saja dan mohon dukungan kalian untuk ff ku "Hey, The Pabbo Is A Superstar juga yah~_**

 ** _dan... maaf ya jika ada typos atau mana2 kesalahan yang tidak sempat saya betulkan._** ** _aku akan post lebih panjang jika mendapat respond yang positive. so para readers yang manis lagi cantik sila review yaa._**

 ** _muahhhh ╰（￣▽￣）╭_**


End file.
